China Doll
by Neffie
Summary: For Ann and Vinyl. There's a new dancer at Irving Hall, and a newsie falls for her. NOT A MARY SUE! I swear on everything that is holy! (namely, Michael Goorjian XD)


Author's Note: I can't say anything here, or it would ruin it. If you really want to be a big party pooper, scroll to the bottom and read the note at the bottom. But if you love me (hehe) you will just read and trust me (I know, coming from me, those are some pretty scary words)

Title: China Doll

Author: Neffie

As was the usual on any Saturday night, nearly every seat in Irving Hall was filled. The air was thick and hazy with tobacco smoke and the loud, excited (and perhaps a bit drunken) conversations echoed off the walls. It was 15 times until show time.

Backstage, in a small corner dressing room, trembling hands applied a smudge of red blush across fine cheekbones. In the mirror was the reflection of a young, Asian beauty. The newest act, she was known only as "The China Doll". Tonight was her debut performance. And she was absolutely **terrified**.

Her act was not the usual rousing song and dance that led the audience to sway back and forth while merrily singing along. Her dance would be much more subdued, with gentle piano and lyrics that came straight from inside her very heart.

When she had presented the lyrics to Medda, the older woman had given her an encouraging smile and, placing a hand on her cheek, said "You're gonna be a star, kid."

Since then, she had been rehearsing non-stop, but nothing could prepare her for an audience the size of tonights.

Her nimble fingers fidgeted nervously with the front of her dazzling red silk kimono. She tried to focus on Medda's introductory number instead of the feeling of a hundred butterflies flitting about in her stomach. 

Before she knew it though, Medda was making the introduction.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you vill all help me to velcome the newest attraction here at Irving Hall… The beautiful, the exotic, China Doll!"

The applause and cheers were deafening as the red curtain lifted to reveal the Asian singer posed and ready her for her song. Thankfully, the lights blinded her from seeing the incredibly large audience. She took a deep breath _It's just like rehearsal_ she told her self before nodding to the pianist to begin.

__

"Say how's the weather, so I look out the window  
To brighten my soul, but I can't control the rain  
That keeps falling"

The melody was haunting and her voice floated seductively to a table of boys sitting near the back, who had forsaken their game of poker to listen and watch this strange beauty.

"Smile on the outside that never comes in  
A comedy, mystery, irony, tragedy  
So I scream 'let the show begin'"

The way she moved her body and the expression on the performer's face made it clear that she felt every word so deeply that it hurt. 

__

"You break me open, turn on the light  
Stumble inside with me, with me"

One of the boys was hypnotized. Not just by her exotic and delicate features, but by the words. He had felt each of the emotions. He understood each nore completely.

__

"Do I entertain you?  
Do I preoccupy you with my wit to cover this lie?  
Are you mesmerized?"

"Yes," he whispered. A response that in no way could be heard across the crowded room. 

His friend sitting behind him nudged him. "Did youse say somethin', Snoddy?"

Turning his gaze quickly back to the stage he barely paid his words much attention at all. "Nah, Jake. It was nuthin important."

__

"Do you think me faithful, do you think me a clown?  
I picked out this shirt, I put on this hat  
I wore all this paint just for you"

The song was drawing to an end. All Snoddy could think was that he had to get close to this China Doll. He wanted to know her name, wanted to feel how it tasted on his tounge. He wanted to feel the softest of her skin underneath his fingertips. A life on the streets had made it hard to believe in such foolish things like love at first sight, but there was no other words to describe it. He knew that he loved The China Doll, and that he always would.

"You break me open, turn on the light  
Stumble inside with me, with me"

The song ended on a soft note that was left to ring hauntingly through the old theater, that left even the rambunctious of patrons to sit in awe.

With a soft bow, the China Doll exited the stage. Snoddy nearly tripped scrambling out of his chair. He headed backstage for hopes of even a small last glimpse at her.

He saw her slip into one of the dressing rooms and without a thought to caution, he slipped in behind her and closed the door.

She turned quickly and gasped at the sudden appearance of the intruder. Frightened, she backed herself against the mirror.

"It's okay! I don't want to hurt you or anything. I just wanted to meet you. You're just so… so… beautiful." The last word was a mere breath.

The China Doll dipped her head slightly as a blush spread across her fine cheekbones. With a move of daring that he didn't even know he had, Snoddy moved a few steps closer.

They were so close now that he could easily kiss her, and that is exactly what he did.

He leaned forward and let his lips brush gently against hers. Her soft sigh was all the encouragement he needed to press his mouth fully against hers, and she returned it just as forcefully. She tasted like honey and warm tea and he wanted to lose himself in that taste, but at last they both pulled away. 

"I think I love you," he whispered against her cheek.

She pulled away suddenly and turned away from him. Her voice was a soft, deep whisper. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what was behind this make up."

"What makes you sure?" Snoddy replied with a grin.

With one final decisive glance at him, the China Doll reached up to her ebony hair.

Snoddy's jaw dropped in shock. "Swifty?!?!?!"

The China Doll had removed her wig and there stood his fellow newsie. Swifty turned away and spoke to the mirror. "I guess you're gonna go and tell them now. Tell them all that I'm this freak. I bet the looks on their faces will be hysterical. Don't worry about me, I'll have my stuff out of the lodging house before dawn. Maybe Medda will give me a room to stay in for awhile."

He was interrupted by Snoddy's strong hand on his chin, turning his face to look into his eyes. 

Swifty couldn't believe it when Snoddy once again leaned and kissed him. It was even sweeter than the first one.

"You're secret's safe with me love." he said softly.

AN: I told you it wasn't a Mary-Sue!!!! I got the idea from this from watching The Birdcage. Kevin Stea is a BEAUTIFUL woman! I couldn't resist this! 

The song was "Sad Clown" by Jars Of Clay. 

*glomps Ann for telling me about the song*

*turns around and glomps Vinyl for helping her decide on a nice mate for Swifty*


End file.
